The invention relates generally to inspection systems and methods for inspecting an object. More particularly, the invention relates to inspection systems and methods for inspecting an edge break of an object.
Inspection of features of an object is desirable to ensure that such features are appropriately configured or shaped to achieve suitable mechanical properties. For example, in objects such as turbine airfoils, compressor fans, blade roots etc., a sharp edge break or a discontinuity may result in a section of the object that may wear out quickly or crack when subjected to thermal and/or mechanical stress. Therefore, it is desirable to accurately measure and characterize such edge breaks.
Different existing systems have been used to inspect edge breaks. For example, an edge break is measured using a wax or soft-metal impression of the edge. The impression is then measured using a stylus or a tracer-type of a mechanical gauge. However, such impression process is an offline process, which is generally time consuming and inexact due to challenges in making an accurate replica of the edge break.
Therefore, there is a need for a new and improved inspection system and method for inspecting edge breaks.